Another way to meet me
by NothingBetterThanGrey'sAndGlee
Summary: Chi poteva mai immaginare che perdere un cane potesse portare a trovare l'amore? Oh bè di sicuro ne Kurt, ne Blaine.
1. Thanks Fanny

Kurt POV:

- Fanny! Vieni qui principessa è ora della pappa! Ma dove diavolo si è cacciata quella piccola canaglia? Fann...oh mio Dio! -

Ed è così che è incominciato tutto.

Quella mattina mi ero alzato da poco e stavo chiamando la mia Labrador di 9 mesi per darle da mangiare quando ho visto con orrore il suo guinzaglio per terra e la porta aperta.

"Che idiota che sono! Dovevo essermi sicuramente dimenticato di inchiavare la porta e quella diavoletta doveva essere uscita di notte!"

Mi stava salendo il panico "E se l'avessero investita? Se qualcuno l'avesse trovata e portata a casa? No questo è impossibile dato che ha ancora il ...manteniamo la calma, un bel respiro Kurt. Qual è la prima cosa da fare in questi casi? Ma certo! Stampare dei volantini!".

Così, in circa 3 ore, avevo stampato sugli 800 manifesti con la foto di Fanny, il mio numero di cellulare, il mio indirizzo e la richiesta, a caratteri cubitali, di riportarmi la mia adorata cagnolina.

Nelle successive 2 ore avevo tappezzato tutta Lima di fogli e ad ogni puntina che infilzavo sentivo l'ansia crescere.

Finito il mio lavoro ero tornato a casa e avevo appiccicato gli occhi alla porta e le orecchie al telefono nella speranza che qualcuno avrebbe bussato da un minuto all'altro con la mia piccolina in braccio.

Le ore passavano e il silenzio mi stava uccidendo, complice di questo omicidio l'agitazione e il rimorso, per non parlare della promessa di inchiavare, d'ora in poi, SEMPRE la porta, anche solo per andare a prendere il giornale sotto casa.

Dopo 6 ore di attesa mi sentivo le palpebre pesanti e, contro la mia volontà, le stesse hanno ceduto, per poi riaprirsi subito dopo.

Quello che mi aveva impedito di addormentarmi era un suono squillante e metallico che la mia mente stanca non aveva processato subito. Il suono, ripetuto, aveva poi acquistato una certa familiarità "IL CAMPANELLO!".

Scattato in piedi come una molla mi ero diretto alla porta e aprendola avevo trovato due bellissime sorprese:

1. Fanny sana e salva.

2. Un bello sconosciuto dai ricci scuri e ingellati con un sorriso stampato in faccia, la mia cagnolina in braccio e uno dei miei volantini in mano.

Prima che potessi anche solo dire qualcosa un grandissimo sorriso a 32 denti, ma che dico 78 denti, mi si era stirato in faccia e avevo ripreso Fanny nelle mie braccia che sembrava altrettanto felice di rivedermi.

Lo sconosciuto stava per andarsene, quando, quasi senza pensare, l'ho richiamato.

- Hey, ehm -

- Blaine - mi ha anticipato.

- Oh, bè Blaine, visto che hai riportato sana e salva Fanny a casa, ti andrebbe di ehm...prenderci una pizza insieme? Sai per ringraziarti...-

"COSA STO FACENDO? Bhè ma come faccio a resistere a certi occhi? Sono color ambra e sono dolci come il miele...in fondo, è un vero peccato farsi scappare delle tali occasioni...e quando mi ricapita di poter invitare un bellissimo salvatore di cagnoline a cena?! Oh bhè, forse dovrei andarci coi piedi di piombo...l'unica cosa che so di lui, fin ora, è che è spettacolarmente perfetto ( ma siamo sicuri che esiste o è solo una mia fantasia? ) e che si chiama Blaine. Diciamo che la pizza servirà anche a fare conoscenza? Oddio e se rifiuta? Mi sentirò un vero idiota! Forse ho fatto una mossa azzardata...non uscirebbe mai con uno come te Kurt, scordatelo! E poi non è detto che sia gay...probabilmente non lo è! Sto andando in panico, devo ricordarmi di non essere più così precipitoso negli inviti...".

- Ci sto! Alle 8 al Bel Grissino? -

"Aspetta. Ci sta? Potrei morire! Kurt devi rispondere! Ti ricordi come si parla vero? Lettera dopo lettera dai non è difficile, lo fai anche troppo tutti i giorni".

- Certo...a domani -

- A domani -

Occhiolino.

"OH MIO DIO".

Blaine POV:

Ero pronto per uscire. Era una giornata come tutte le altre: avrei fatto altre audizioni poi sarei andato a lavoro, avrei aspettato che una delle mille agenzie mi avrebbe fatto sapere se ero stato preso per qualche stupida pubblictà o per un piccolo ruolo in un musical di scarso successo e sarei andato a dormire.

Non immaginavo che quel giorno avrei incotrato l'amore della mia vita.

Dopo l'ennesima audizione, andai al bar. Iniziai a correre, un'altra volta in ritardo e avrei perso l'unica fonte di guadagno che mi faceva pagare l'affitto.

Per un pelo non si chiudevano la porta in faccia, stava per iniziare l'orario di punta avrei avuto da fare per tutta la giornata.

Dieci minuti dopo essermi preparato vidi un ragazzo che attaccava dei volanti dappertutto. Riuscì a capire che aveva perso il suo cane. Se ne andò subito.

Incominciavano ad arrivare clienti su clienti ma io ero praticamente ipnotizato da quel ragazzo.

- Blaine! Blaine! Svegliati! I clienti non si servono da soli! -

Iniziai a servire, ma avevo l'immagine di quel ragazzo in testa, non riusciva a lasciare la mia mente, volevo assolutamente conoscerlo.

Il servizio finì prima di quanto pensassi, così me ne andai prima del solito e con qualche mancia da poer spendere.

Notai tutti i volantini che il ragazzo di prima aveva attaccato pratiamente ovunque. Avevo ragione. Aveva perso il suo cane.

"Magari se ritrovassi il suo cucciolo potrei conoscerlo..." pensai "Andiamo non fare lo stupido, pensi proprio che quel ragazzo vorrà uscire con te? Sicuramente non sarà single, otrebbe anche non essere gay".

Lima sembrava così vuota. Vidi un un cane che incominciò ad annusarmi, accarezzandolo notai anche che quel cucciolo portava il collare.

"Deve essere di qulcuno" pensavo a quei volantini. Ne vidi uno proprio di fianco a me. Non era solo il cane di qualcuno, era il Suo cane.

Staccai il volantino dalla parete, presi il cane in braccio e lo poggai su sedile posteriore della mia macchina.

- E così tu saresti Fanny. Chissà da quando tempo ti ceracava il tuo padrone -

Lessi l'idirizzo sul foglio: numero 127 di Ripper Street. Quella era la via della gente ricca.

"Non uscirà mai con uno come te, Blaine" il ane cominciò ad agitarsi. Girai l'angolo e parcheggai l'auto. Entrai e chiesi al portiere di Kurt Hummel.

- Apprtamento numero 210 al terzo piano - mi informò.

Incominciai a salire le scale, poi entrai in un lungo corridoio. Senivo salire un brivido sulla mia schiena: lo avrei visto e avrei parlato con lui.

Non riuscivo a rilassarmi. 206, 207, 208...210 "Calmati fai un bel respiro e sorridi, sorridi più che puoi"

Suonai il campanello due o tre volte quando lui mi aprì la porta. "Blaine non sudare come tuo solito...sorridi...fai il sorriso più bello che puoi permetterti".

Gli porsi la sua cagnolina, non gli dissi nulla.

"Blaine lui è troppo perfetto per chidere a uno come te di uscire" così feci per andarmene.

- Hey, ehm... - aveva una voce bellissima e appena lo sentì parlare mi girai di scatto. Forse avrei avuto un'occasione almeno per diventare suo amico.

- Blaine - lo anticipai.

- Oh, bè Blaine, visto che hai riportato sana e salva Fanny a casa, ti andrebbe di ehm...prenderci una pizza insieme? Sai per ringraziarti... -

OH MIO DIO. Ero al settimo cielo "Te lo sta chiedendo non puoi dire di no, non sprecare questa occasione, Blaine non fare lo stupido non puoi rifiutare, non puoi sperare che lui perda di nuovo la sua cagnolina per fare in modo di rivederti ancora".

- Ci sto! Alle 8 al Bel Grissino? - azzardai.

"Sei uno stupido Blaine...stupido, stupido, stupido...non puoi prendere l'iniziativa così".

Mi girava la testa e facevo tutto c'ho che avevo in mente...poi tornai per un secondo coi piedi per terra "Dirà di no...lo sai".

- Certo...a domani - rispose.

Oddio che voce...che occhi. E' lui l'uomo della mia vita.

- A domani - conclusi con un occhiolino.

"Sono appena entrato in un sogno".


	2. First date

Kurt POV:

Ok. Il grande giorno era arrivato. "Oh Mio Dio. Kurt tra due ore uscirai con un ragazzo che potrebbe benissimo essere l'incarnazione di un principe Disney e ancora non hai deciso cosa metterti?! PANICO. Non sei mai andato così in tilt per un outfit, infondo sei il re della moda! Oh ma chi prendo in giro? Ci sto mettendo tanto solo perché voglio fare bella impressione su Blaine... ".

Sento che non dovrei spenderci troppe speranze, non so se lui sia gay o no… Però sembra una persona fantastica (parliamoci chiaro, lui ha salvato il tuo cane!) e mi piacerebbe averlo anche solo come amico.

Basta ho deciso. Scelgo una maglietta nera con scoll una giacca grigia con una stampa particolare ma elegante, per completare un paio di jeans appena attillati neri e le mie Dr Martins preferite: nere e lucide.

M'infilo in bagno e mi sistemo i capelli. Adoro il mio ciuffo, mi da sicurezza e stasera avrò bisogno di tutta la sicurezza del mondo per non svenire.

Guardo l'orologio e vedo che se non mi sbrigo farò ritardo; Agguanto l'impermeabile stretto in vita e lo allaccio, lascio Fanny con la dog sitter con l'aria più annoiata del mondo, prendo chiavi telefono e portafoglio, poi parto.

Quando arrivo al Bel Grissino, vedo Blaine che mi aspetta fuori. Oh mio Dio è stupendo.

Quei riccioli, lasciati liberi dal gel che portava l'altra volta gli ricadono morbidi sulla fronte e si fa fatica a guardarlo tutto di un pezzo. In qualsiasi zona si posa il mio sguardo ci sono almeno venticinque minuti di osservazione e di meraviglia.

Smetto di fissarlo giusto in tempo per vedere che sta facendo lo stesso e sento come un capogiro. Sono apposto vero? Non ho macchie sui jeans? Abbasso la testa, la rialzo e incrocio il suo sguardo. Wow ha gli occhi così belli che potrei guardarli per ore e non stancarmi mai, ma la cosa che mi fa venire un piccolo attacco di cuore è il sorriso che mi rivolge. Ci si potrebbe illuminare uno stadio!

Lo saluto:

- Hey!-

- Hey, ciao!- "Ha una voce bellissima!"

Sento un brivido lungo la schiena e non so se sia perché sono in compagnia di una specie di perfezione fatta persona o perché fanno appena tre gradi, ma per andare sul sicuro propongo:

- Allora, uhm, ti va di entrare? Qua fuori si gela... –

- Certo, certo! – mi risponde ed entriamo nel locale, caldo e affollato.

Ci sediamo ed io cerco di rompere il ghiaccio - Allora... innanzitutto grazie ancora per avermi riportato Fanny! Avevo una paura folle che le fosse successo qualcosa di brutto! Per fortuna l'hai ritrovata sei il mio eroe! Ehm volevo dire che, ehm... -

"COSA? COOSA? Sono per caso andato fuori di testa? Sto flirtando con un ragazzo e non ho idea di chi sia, né se sia gay o etero o dinosauro o viola! Lo sto traumatizzando! Non lo potrei biasimare se ora scappasse da me come un topo con un gatto! STUPIDO IDIOTA DI UN HUMMEL!"

- Ahahahahahahahah – Blaine sta ridendo.

"Oh per fortuna ha preso bene la mia gaf! C'è mancato un pelo!"

- Sono onorato di essere il tuo eroe! E comunque non c'è di che, è stato un piacere -.

"Aspetta. E' onorato? Sta Flirtando con me? No Kurt non farti film mentali che non usciranno mai nelle sale! Cerchiamo un argomento neutro di cui parlare...ci sono!".

- Allora cosa fai per vivere? Lavori? – chiedo.

Ok bella mossa. Non si sbaglia mai sul lavoro.

- Sì, lavoro al Lima Bean, il caffè della Dalton...in effetti, ho anche studiato alla Dalton; nel tempo libero invece faccio dei provini per qualche musical e pubblicità –

Oh. Quindi canta. "Livello perfezione: Blaine Principe Disney Anderson".

- Oh, quindi tu canti? Io adoro i musical! In effetti, ho chiamato la mia golden retriver in onore di Fanny Gir, perché stravedo sia per Barbara Streisand sia per Broadway...il mio sogno sarebbe quello di prendere parte a un musical…- Non ci posso fare niente, quando s'inizia a parlare di musical, non mi ferma nessuno!

- Wow! Sei davvero perfetto!-

L'ha appena detto. Ed io non ci posso credere!

"Cavolo ho ventuno anni e sto andando in brodo di giuggiole come una fangirl di quattordici anni!"

Lo guardo incredulo come a chiedergli se è fatto di qualche allucinogeno.

Lui nota il mio stupore e continua - La ragazza che sta con te deve essere fortunata! –

"Oh certo...è andato subito a pensare che io abbia una ragazza...è sicuramente etero. Puff il mio castello di sogni sulle nuvole si è appena disintegrato. Oh beh, non ho niente da perdere, continuiamo questa conversazione no?".

- Ahahahah grazie, ma io non ho la ragazza... – rispondo ridendo.

- Oh impossibile! Avrai tutta Lima ai tuoi piedi! –

"Wow è davvero una riserva di complimenti questo ragazzo!"

Beh, la mia precedente risposta non era abbastanza chiara, così rispondo - Bè magari sì, ma non sarebbe importante dato che a me piacciono i ragazzi – Ok. È andata. Ora scapperà via.

- Oh...anche tu sei gay? -

"Anche? Cosa? Quindi c'è una remota possibilità che...? Oh sento i muratori iniziare a ricostruire il mio bel castello di sogni sulle nuvole!"

Per fare chiarezza chiedo - Dato che te l'ho appena detto, la domanda sarebbe rivolta a te...Che intendi con "Anche"? -

- Ehm...oh...bè - Vedo che annaspa per una risposta. "Che idiota che sono! Non lo volevo mettere a disagio!"

Sto per dire di lasciar stare quando un rossissimo Blaine mi anticipa – Sono gay -.

"SIGNORE E SIGNORI BENVENUTI ALL'INAUGURAZIONE DEL CASTELLO SULLE NUVOLE DI KURT HUMMEL! TARTINE AL TONNO PER TUTTI!"

- Oh... - è l'unica cosa che riesco a sibilare prima che cali un silenzio imbarazzante che non sopporto. Cerco di riavviare la conversazione:

- Quindi, uhm, la Dalton è? – chiedo.

Lui sembra sollevato del cambio di argomento.

- Oh, sì, bè ho studiato lì ed ero nel Glee Club, Gli usignoli... –

- Davvero?Io ero nel mio Glee Club, le nuove direzioni! Abbiamo anche gareggiato una volta! Abbiamo vinto noi! - rispondo entusiasta.

- Oh si ricordo! Siete stati bravissimi! - mi elogia e poi mi fa un occhiolino.

Sento che il mio cervello si sta sciogliendo e sta perdendo ogni traccia di autocontrollo.

- Grazie mille - rispondo cercando di non arrossire (e fallendo nell'ultima missione).

Do un veloce sguardo all'orologio e noto che "E' tardissimo! Avrei dovuto essere a casa per pagare la dog sitter quindici minuti fa!"

- Oh mio dio! E' tardissimo! Blaine grazie della serata, mi sono divertito tantissimo! - Dico pagando il conto per entrambi.

- Anch'io mi sono divertito molto... - mi dice mentre usciamo dal locale e a me, nonostante la fretta, sembra di fluttuare. Sono così preso dai miei sogni che non vedo lo scalino e inciampo rovinosamente.

Mi aspetto il freddo cemento invece mi ritrovo sospeso a mezz'aria e immerso in un buonissimo profumo di dopobarba. Apro gli occhi e mi ritrovo davanti ad una bellissima faccia preoccupata che mi sorregge, capendo poi a chi appartiene.

"Ok, facciamo il punto. Sono inciampato come un idiota e ora sono tra le braccia di una delle cose più belle del mondo che mi guarda come se stessi per morire.

In effetti, potrei morire. DALL'IMBARAZZO. Sono sicuro al 100% che ho le guance color fuxia!"

Blaine mi rimette in piedi e io lo ringrazio – Ehm, grazie mille... -

Blaine ride nervosamente e mi risponde - Di niente! - poi fa per andarsene.

Io, non so perché, lo richiamo - HEY, BLAINE! -

Lui si gira di scatto - Sì? -

Prendo tutto il mio coraggio e non credo a quello che sto per fare, ma come si dice, la vita è una sola quindi -Senti ti andrebbe di uscire ogni tanto? Sai da amici... magari domani ti posso presentare ai miei amici, sicuramente ti adoreranno!-

"COSA STO FACENDO?"

- Davvero?! Ehm, volevo dire, certo sarebbe bello...- mi risponde e il tono con cui pronuncia quel davvero mi da così tanta sicurezza che gli chiedo il numero.

- Ok, allora mi lasci il tuo numero? - gli dico sorridendo.

Lui arrossendo mi risponde – Certo- e mi detta il suo numero che io segno e poi gli faccio uno squillo in modo che anche lui abbia il mio.

"Ok ora faccio una pazzia. Oh sì, ho l'adrenalina al massimo!"

- A domani - gli dico e mi avvicino per dargli un bacio sulla guancia, che lui accetta con un rossore davvero adorabile.

- A domani, Kurt - mi risponde e sorride.

"QUEL SORRISO!"

Ce ne andiamo tutti e due. Io segno sulla mia rubrica il suo numero e alla fine del nome ci aggiungo anche un cuoricino. Perché, chissà, magari perdere Fanny, per quanto brutto sia da dire, non è stato poi così male.

Non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere.

Blaine POV:

Erano le sei e stavo facendo su e giù per tutto il corridoio "Blaine tranquillo, devi solo sorridere e parlare, sorridere e parlare, sorridere e...NOOO LA VASCA!". Feci appena in tempo ad arrivare in bagno per accorgermi che la vasca era piena fino all'orlo. La svuotai un po' e mi immersi nell'acqua bollente dove rimasi a mollo per circa un'ora. Mi sentivo come rinato ed ero pronto a dare il meglio di me per quell'appuntamento.

Mi misi la mia camicia preferita, il mio nuovo papillon che avevo comprato quello stesso pomeriggio, un paio di pantaloni neri leggermente stretti che arrotolai fino alle caviglie per far vedere i calzini grigi e, per finire un paio di scarpe nere lucide traforate che avevo preso in un piccolo negozio in Italia.

Mi feci anche la barba e lasciai, stranamente, i miei capelli liberi dalla loro abituale prigione i gel, diminuendone la quantità. Completai l'opera con un po' di dopobarba e qualche sciacquo di collutorio, semmai ci fossimo...baciati.

"Ricordati che sudi molto quando sei agitato" mi spruzzai quasi tutta la bomboletta di deodorante sotto le ascelle "Ecco così eviterai aloni imbarazzanti mentre flirti...NO! Capisco che ti ha invitato a cena ma se ci provi e non è gay? Questa cena sarà solo per conoscerci. Punto e basta. Fattene una ragione Blaine"

Mi guardai un'ultima volta allo specchio e mi dissi - Cerca di non fare casini - poi presi il cappotto, la sciarpa e le chiavi e uscì.

Lima era come un pezzo di ghiaccio. Mi si stavano letteralmente congelando le caviglie per il freddo. "Non dovevi arrotolarti così tanto i pantaloni". Corsi in macchina, ma quel veicolo era più che un ghiacciolo.

Arrivai al Bel Grissino leggermente in anticipo, ma Kurt arrivò dopo poco tempo. "Blaine respira, stai tranquillo, non fare il cascamorto andiamo, mangia la tua pizza e parla".

Era stupendo: capelli castani con ciuffo alla "Ten-Ten", sorriso praticamente perfetto, occhi scuri e quell'impermeabile stretto in vita da una cinta. "Quell'impermeabile gli sta benissimo...potrei svenire anche adesso...no, no Blaine non fartelo con gli occhi...non è appropriato".

Sfoderai il mio sorriso migliore e lui mi salutò amichevolmente:

- Hey -

Solo il sentirlo parlare mi stava facendo venire i brividi. "Che voce stupenda...se sapesse cantare? Sarebbe come un angelo mandato da Dio per me".

Cercai di sembrare sicuro di me, ma dalla mia gola uscì solo un tremante - Hey ciao! -

- Allora, uhm , ti va di entrare? Qua fuori si gela... - propose lui.

Mi scordai praticamente quello che volevo dire, cercavo di parlare ma dalla mia bocca non usciva nient'altro che aria. "Blaine calmati respira non fare la figura dello stupido e soprattutto digli qualcosa e alla svelta prima che le tue caviglie siano ricoperte di ghiaccio".

- Certo, certo! - mi salvai appena in tempo con quelle parole perché lui stava incominciando a guardarmi nello stesso modo in cui si guardano i pazzi.

Entrammo immediatamente. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo quando il tepore del locale mi attraversò le mie fredde caviglie. "OK, ora non hai più scuse per fare la figura dell'idiota. Adesso che il sangue può circolare meglio devi comportarti da persona educata e normale".

Ci sedemmo in un tavolo vicino la finestra. Si vedeva la strada ghiacciata che portava al liceo.

Ordinammo da bere e incominciammo a parlare:

- Allora... innanzitutto grazie ancora per avermi riportato Fanny! Avevo una paura folle che le fosse successo qualcosa di brutto! Per fortuna l'hai ritrovata, sei il mio eroe! Ehm volevo dire che, ehm... -

"Ha detto che sono il suo eroe...lo ha detto Blaine, te l'ha detto e tu l'hai sentito forte e chiaro...potrebbe significare che lui è gay?". Mi scappo un risata isterica.

- Ahahahahahahahah - rimediai alla mia risata fastidiosa e irritante dicendo - Sono onorato di essere il tuo eroe! E comunque non c'è di che, è stato un piacere -

"Fai il sorriso migliore che puoi". Sorrisi sentendomi un idiota per la risata isterica di prima.

- Allora cosa fai per vivere? Lavori? - "Grazie per aver saltato la parte del silenzio imbarazzante".

- Sì, lavoro al Lima Bean, il caffè della Dalton...in effetti ho anche studiato alla Dalton; nel tempo libero invece faccio dei provini per qualche musical e pubblicità -

- Oh, quindi te canti? Io adoro i musical! In effetti ho chiamato la mia golden retriver in onore di Fanny Gir, dato che stravedo sia per Barbara Streisand sia per Broadway...il mio sogno sarebbe quello di prendere parte a un musical -

Lui il ragazzo più bello che avessi mai visto amava i musical come me, e cantava...come me. "Non sudare, non sudare...non adesso...controllati". Il pensiero del sudore mi fece completamente dimenticare di pensare prima di parlare.

- Wow! Sei davvero perfetto!- "CHE COSA CAVAOLO HAI APPENA DETTO?! BLAINE ANDERSON, COME TUA COSCENZA IO TI DICHIARO DEFINITIVAMENTE MORTO DA ADESSO". Dovevo assolutamente rimediare o avrebbe pensato che stessi flirtando con lui.

- La ragazza che sta con te deve essere fortunata! -

- Ahahahah grazie, ma io non ho la ragazza... -

"Evita altre figure spiacevoli"

- Oh impossibile! Avrai tutta Lima ai tuoi piedi! - dissi l'unica cosa che mi era venuta in mente.

- Bè magari sì, ma non sarebbe importante dato che a me piacciono i ragazzi -

Era gay. Era veramente gay. Era perfetto ed era anche gay. Mi scordai per un attimo di essere gay. "E così...lui è gay...gay...LUI E' GAY COME TE BLAINE, COME TE".

Cercai di non fare troppo l'indifferente a questa affermazione, perché se lui avesse saputo che ero gay e single anche io, la nostra quasi amicizia sarebbe potuta diventare qualcosa di più.

- Oh...anche te sei gay? - azzardai.

- Dato che te l'ho appena detto, la domanda sarebbe rivolta a te...Che intendi con "Anche"? -

Era così sicuro di se, così, così tutto. "Diglielo, diglielo con sicurezza". La mia coscenza così oggettiva e razionale, era stata sostituita da un misto di ormoni e isterismo.

- Ehm...oh...bè - diventai la persona più rossa del pianeta - Sono gay -

- Oh... -

Stavolta neanche Kurt, l'angelo Kurt, era riuscito ad evitare la parte imbarazzante e così ci guardammo entrambi arrossire e sorridere per qualche minuto. Se quello era una specie di flirt, allora rimasi deluso dame stesso. "Blaine, guardalo. Kurt è praticamente perfetto. Se vuoi lasciarti andare fallo, nel flirtare non hai alcun tipo di problema".

Ma lui non era come gli altri. Non era come Sebastian. Con lui non c'era nulla di così intenso. Sentivo di volere Kurt così tanto, che fossimo stati soli, lo avrei subito baciato e gli avrei già chiesto di sposarmi. Si. Lo avrei sposato e avrei voluto vivere una vita perfetta con lui, adottare dei bambini e fare l'albero di Natale insieme e...litigare su chi deve portare fuori il cane. Volevo fare tutto questo con KUrt, adesso.

Alla fine, Kurt cercò di riallacciare il discorso da dove lo avevamo lasciato.

- Quindi, uhm, la Dalton è? -

- Oh, sì, bè ho studiato lì ed ero nel Glee Club, Gli usignoli... -

- Davvero?Io ero nel mio Glee Club, le nuove direzioni! Abbiamo anche gareggiato una volta! Abbiamo vinto noi!

"ELOGIALO ADESSO SUBITO IN QUESTO PRECISO ISTANTE!" - Oh si ricordo! Siete stati bravissimi - i miei ormoni incontrollabili mi fanno fare l'occhiolino. "NO BLAINE, NO BLAINE, NOOOOOOOO. Coscienza da dove sei uscita fuori?". Mi rendo conto di quanto sia stupido che io stia parlando da solo, anzi con la mia coscienza.

Lui arrossisce - Grazie mille... - poi guarda il suo orologio e spero con tutto il cuore che non sia già ora di andare.

- Oh mio dio! E' tardissimo! Blaine grazie della serata, mi sono divertito tantissimo! -

Il modo in cui lo dice mi fa mancare per un attimo l'aria poi dopo faccio due più due. "BLAINE ANDERSON TU SEI UN COMPLETO IMBECILLE. SICURAMENTE SE NE STA ANDANDO PERCHE' NON SI SENTE BENE CON TE E HA SUBITO TROVATO IL MODO PER SCARICARTI. SEI UN IDIOTA!"

- Anche io mi sono divertito molto... - non riesco a nascondere il tono sconsolato della mia voce.

Usciamo dal locale. Sono felice perché forse ho qualche speranza con lui. Correzione. Avevo qualche speranza con lui. Neanche il tempo per salutarlo, che vedo una sagoma scura che sta quasi per cadere al suolo. D'istinto, cerco di sorreggere quell'ombra. Ma che ombra! Era Kurt.

"Ok lui sta bene...molto bene...anzi benissimo"

Intanto la sua faccia aveva assunto un color mirtillo. Era molto imbarazzato.

- Ehm, grazie mille... -

I miei ormoni presero di nuovo il sopravvento con una risatina nervosa e fastidiosa - Di niente! -

Dopo questa figura schifosa, feci per andarmene sconsolato sapendo che non avrei rivisto più Kurt e la sua perfezione. "Sei stato pessimo Blaine...merita di più di un ragazzo gellato e stupido"

- HEY, BLAINE! -

Mi girai di scatto pregando Dio che da quella voce angelica, che sapevo a chi apparteneva, non sarebbe venuto fuori un insulto finale - Sì? -

- Senti ti andrebbe di uscire ogni tanto? Sai da amici...magari domani ti posso presentare ai miei amici, sicuramente ti adoreranno -

- Davvero?! Ehm, volevo dire, certo sarebbe bello... - isterismo. "OK MI PRESENTERA' AI SUOI AMICI...DEVO PIACERGLI ASSOLUTAMENTE...E BASTA ESSERE ISTERICI"

- Ok, allora mi lasci il tuo numero? -

Una luce di speranza si accendeva intorno a me. Lui voleva il mio numero. Lui. L'essere perfetto che penso di amare. Lui.

Mi lasciai arrossire e gli dettai il mio numero cifra per cifra. Poi mi chiamò e io segnai il suo numero, senza il nome, solo un cuore.

- A domani Blaine -

"Perché si avvicina...mi odia...o forse..."

Era esattamente come pensavo. Si avvicinò e mi baciò sulla guancia, eravamo un po' rossi entrambi.

Il calore di quel piccolo bacio arrivò fino al profondo del mio cuore e mi scaldò, perfino, le mie gelide caviglie.

- A domani, Kurt - il sorriso mi venne talmente spontaneo che mi facevano male gli zigomi.

Vidi Kurt allontanarsi e me ne andai anche io. Quando vidi che aveva svoltato l'angolo incominciai a saltare. Non mi importava se la gente si girava per guardare la mia pazzia. Io ero innamorato.

Saltellai fino alla macchina poi tornai a casa cantando a squarciagola "Fucking perfect" di P!nk.

"Blaine Anderson d'ora in poi cerca di non svegliarti mai più da questo sogno"


	3. Who is that boy?

Kurt POV:

Mi svegliai con un senso di leggerezza che non sentivo da anni.

La serata precedente era stata stupenda: ero andato a cena con Blaine e alla fine c'eravamo scambiati i numeri e un bacio sulla guancia. "Oh mio Dio mi sembrava di sognare!". Ma adesso che ci penso, avevo promesso a Blaine che l'avrei presentato ai miei amici, che non avrebbero perso occasione per mettermi in imbarazzo davanti a lui!

"Oh beh, una promessa è una promessa...".

Presi il mio cellulare e cercai in rubrica il suo nome e quando lo trovai, optai che alla fine avevo anche aggiunto un cuoricino "Mi sto davvero innamorando? O è solo una cotta?". Premo il suo contatto e chiamo.

Si dice che quado ti piace qualcuno si sentono le farfalle nello stomaco. Non è vero, almeno non per me. "Io ho un cavolo di sciame di api assassine nello stomaco, altre che stupide farfalline!".

Suona libero, l'ansia sale. 1 squillo, due, tre. "Oh Kurt! Non ti risponderà mai! Hai fatto male a dargli quel bacio sulla guancia ieri sera! L'avrai traumatizzato e ora cerca di evitarti!". Mi portai le unghie alla bocca e stavo per morderle ma mi dovetti fermare perché dall'altro capo del telefono risuonò un nervoso - Pronto? -.

OH MIO DIO! Era la sua bellissima voce! Nemmeno il cambiamento del telefono la rendeva meno dolce. Mi sentivo le guance in fiamme, per fortuna che lui non poteva vedermi.

- Hei Blaine, sono Kurt! Come va? - Risposi con la voce un po' tremante dall'emozione.

"Ok Kurt sta calmo è solo una telefonata...CON L'UOMO PIU' BELLO DI TUTTA LIMA!".

- Adesso che mi hai chiamato va meglio - mi rispose e potevo quasi vederlo fare l'occhiolino; Era il flirt più esplicito del modo. E A ME ANDAVA BENE COSI'. Voglio dire, Blaine stava flirtando con me! Sono sicuro che la mia faccia sia diventata color mirtillo.

Insicuro su cosa rispondere ho semplicemente sputato fuori un - Ehm certo...allora oggi ci sei per l'incontro con i miei amici? -.

"Kurt, se questo è la migliore risposta che puoi dare a un flirt, sei proprio patetico!"

- Sì, a che ora ci incontriamo? - mi chiese.

- Alle 17 all'entrata del centro commerciale va bene? I miei amici ci aspettano alle 17:15 al bar vicino a Gap - gli risposi con un po' di nervosismo nella voce.

- Ok...come si chiamano i tuoi amici? Così da evitare figuracce... -.

"Wow non vuole fare figuracce! Magari sta cercando di impressionarmi! No, no Kurt non cominciare a fare i tuoi soliti viaggi mentali...".

Facendo una check list mentale dei presenti all'uscita di oggi risposi - Allora: Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Santana e Chandler... -.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio che a me sembrarono ore e non sapevo cosa pensare, così andai in panico. "Che cosa ho detto di sbagliato?OH DIO KURT SEI TU CHE SEI SBAGLIATO!".

- Va bene ci sentiamo dopo - la risposta di Blaine mi sembrò un po' distante ma c'era allegria nella sua voce.

- A dopo - risposi e riattaccai.

Bene ora la parte tragica. "COSA MI METTO?".

Dopo un'ora di cambi finalmente mi decisi per una camicia nera, dei pantaloni attillati rossi, scarpe scure e una cravatta rossa, sottile e dal taglio moderno.

Dopo essermi sistemato i capelli per circa quarantacinque minuti, diedi uno sguardo all'orologio e decisi che era ora di andare. Un salutino a Fanny e alla sempre annoiata dog sitter e partì.

Lasciare tutto questo tempo Fanny con miss Antipatia mi faceva sentire un po' in colpa, ma sono sicura che mi possa capire. "Io non la fermerei se incontrasse un bel Labrador e volesse uscirci! Spero solo che non mi appioppi un altrettanto fastidioso Human sitter... non lo sopporterei! Oh Kurt ma cosa ti fa pensare l'agitazione? Sto fantasticando sul mio cane che va a un appuntamento e mi lascia con una baby sitter! Ho bisogno di calmarmi e riprendere atto delle mie facoltà mentali...".

Finalmente arrivai al centro commerciale e Blaine era lì, bellissimo come sempre, con quel suo adorabile papillon che lo contraddistingueva.

Scesi della macchina e mi avvicinai per salutarlo.

- Hei Kurt! - mi accolse e mi fece l'occhiolino. "Cavoli, mi sciolgo ogni volta!".

- Hei Blaine! - ricambia il saluto arrossendo.

- Sei molto carino oggi! - aggiunsi insieme a una fastidiosa risatina nervosa.

"Livello di flirt: bimbo di cinque anni. Anzi! Sono sicuro che un bambino di cinque anni sappia fare meglio di me! Uff sono una frana...è che non ho molta esperienza...".

- Ehm...grazie, sei molto bello anche tu...ti va di raggiungere i tuoi amici?- mi rispose. "Aspetta. Ha detto che sono bello? Fangirl mentale in corso per Kurt Hummel!".

- Certo! Andiamo... - risposi e sentì qualcosa sfiorarmi la mano, guardai in basso per accorgermi che era la mano di Blaine che voleva unirsi alla mia.

"Ah. Ahah. AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. L'ESSERE DEI MIEI SOGNI MI HA APPENA PRESO LA MANO. Poi dicono che uno non deve svenire".

Con molta timidezza gli presi la mano e sentì un ondata di calore attraversarmi tutto il corpo e poi, quasi come un controsenso, darmi i brividi. La connessione tra me e Blaine passava attraverso le nostre mani ed era come corrente elettrica. "Wow pensa a come mi sarei sentito quando ci saremmo baciati...SE, SE CI SAREMMO BACIATI. Kurt smettila di fantasticare e torna alla realtà, che è ancora più bella".

Nell'atto di tenerci la mano arrossimmo entrambi e ci scambiammo un timido sorriso.

Mentre camminavamo notai l'inconfondibile voce di Mercedes che blaterava qualcosa su Madonna, per poi fermarsi e salutarmi.

- Hei Kurt! Vien i qua e fatti abbracciar...oh vedo che la tua mano è occupata, bella mossa! E' molto carino! - con questa frase e un occhiolino, Mercedes mi accolse e già mi portò in un'onda anomala d'imbarazzo che mi fece diventare fuxia e attirò l'attenzione di tutti i miei amici, pronti a caricare la dose. "OH DIO, BHUDDA, SPONGEBOB, SUPERMAN, COCO CHANEL SE C'E' QUALCUNO MI SALVI PRESTO DA QUEST'INCUBO!".

- Ehm, Mercy non stiamo insieme e SMETTILA DI METTERMI IN IMBARAZZO! Grazie! - risposi con un sorriso imbarazzato.

- Oh adiamo Hummel, sappiamo tutti che te lo fai! - la voce di Santana rieccheggiò in tutto il centro commerciale. Oh non lei. Le voglio bene, ma per creare imbarazzo è la regina.

Infatti.

Santana agguantò Blaine che lasciò la mia mano e io mi sentì come se mi avessero appena staccato un braccio; lo trascinò un po' più in là da noi e gli disse qualcosa, ma non sentii cosa, vidi solo che Blaine prima balbettò qualcosa, poi arrossì furiosamente e infine Santana storse il naso, poi decisi di salvarlo dalle grinfie della cheerleader e lo riportai tra di noi.

- Satana...ehm, Santana cosa gli hai detto? - chiesi preoccupato.

- Oh niente, rilassati! Allora? Non ci presenti il tuo ragazzo? - mi rispose sfoderando un sorrisetto malizioso.

Io arrossì più di quanto un umano sia capace e risposi secco - Per l'ennesima volta non stiamo insieme! - poi sentì la voce di Tina intervenire - Sì ma vorresti vero? -.

"OH NO. BASTA VI PREGO. TUTTO QUESTO STRESS MI FARA' VENIRE LE RUGHE!".

- TINAA! NON TI CI METTERE ANCHE TE! - urlai esasperato. Non osai guardare Blaine.

- Oh tranquillo Kurt! A noi andrebbe bene sembra davvero simpatico! - Artie aggiunse, come se non bastasse.

- Basta ci rinuncio...comunque Blaine questi sono Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Chadler e...veramente l'ultimo sfugge anche a me...Chandy chi è il tuo amico? - risposi, guardando confuso il tizio che stava vicino Chandler e stava fissando Blaine.

"Aspetta perché lo fissava così?".

- Piacere di conoscervi tu... - Blaine iniziò, ma si fermò non appena vide il tizio misterioso e si pietrificò. Cosa significava?

Chandler, che non aveva ancora fiatato ( grazie a Dio! ) stava per aprire bocca quando il tizio lo anticipò - Oh Chandler lascia stare mi presento io ai tuoi amici...anche se penso che Blaine già sappia chi sono, vero amore? Io comunque sono Sebastian! -.

"Amore? Sebastian aveva appena chiamato Blaine amore? Questo voleva dire che...stavano insieme? Ma perché Blaine non me l'aveva detto?".

In quel momento realizzai. "Perché avrebbe dovuto? Eravamo ovviamente solo amici, che flirtavano per scherzare...niente di più. Stupido me che aveva sperato tanto in una relazione che non esisteva, stupido che ci aveva creduto. Non avrei dovuto. So già come andava a finire. Lui fidanzato o etero e io illuso e col cuore infranto." .

Io, per fare l'indifferente, dissi nel tono meno ferito possibile - Amore? Non sapevo avessi un ragazzo Blaine... -.

- Infatti non ce l'ho. Sebastian è il mio ex - mi rispose e io sentì quasi come se un peso mi si fosse tolto dallo stomaco.

- Non è quello che mi hi detto l'altra notte! - Sebastian replicò pronto e aggiunse anche un occhiolino.

Rieccolo. Come se un treno mi avesse investito. "L'altra notte. Dopo l'appuntamento che avevamo avuto. Quindi per lui non era significato niente...sono uno stupido!". Sentivo le lacrime scendermi dagli occhi. Dovevo andarmene, prima di mettermi piangere davanti a tutti.

- Sebastian non... - Blaine iniziò arrossendo ma io non volevo sentire quello che voleva dire, perchè mi avrebbe fatto ancora più male, così lo interruppi e dissi - Io devo...devo andare... mio padre mi ha chiamato, ci si sente ragazzi! - cercai di sembrare più felice possibile, ma le lacrime che avevo agli occhi mi tradirono. Vedevo l'orrore negli occhi dei miei amici e il sorrisetto cattivo sulla faccia di Sebastain. Basta non ce la facevo più. Girai i tacchi e me ne andai, iniziano a piangere.

Sentì Blaine chiamare dietro di me - Kurt aspetta! - ma non mi interessava. Volevo solo andare a casa da Fanny, coccolarla e sentirmi meglio.

Così accelerai il passo trattenendo un singhiozzo che uscì comunque e tornai a casa.

Pagai la dog sitter e iniziai a piangere su Fanny che mi guardava con quegli occhi pieni di dolcezza e si faceva coccolare per consolarmi.

Perché mi ero illuso? Perché mi stavo facendo tutto quel male?

Mi feci un bagno caldo rigenerante e mi misi a letto.

Mi addormentai col pensiero di due bellissimi occhi color ambra che mi guardavano.

"Non è giusto. Odio il fatto che non riesco ad odiarlo. E odio me stesso, perché penso di amarlo, nonostante mi abbia mentito. Tutto così complicato...siamo solo amici? Siamo qualcosa di più? O semplicemente non siamo niente?".

Ho paura di sapere la risposta, ma la voglio, e la voglio adesso.

Blaine POV:

Mi svegliai al settimo cielo quella mattina. Sembrava tutto così dannatamente meraviglioso e io sapevo perché. Il pensiero di quel fantastico sorriso e di quel meraviglioso viso mi faceva entrare in un mondo tutto mio chiamato Paradiso.

Sentì squillare il cellulare. Era lui. Era la causa della mia innaturale euforia. Era Kurt, anzi il mio Kurt.

Risposi - Pronto? -

- Hei Blaine, sono Kurt! Come va? - mi resi immediatamente conto di quanto mi fosse mancata la sua bellissima voce.

- Adesso che mi hai chiamato va meglio - risposi istintivamente.

"Che dici Blaine?! STAI SCHERZANDO SPERO?!". Era diventato la mia droga personale. "Non fare così. NO. Non adesso, perché tu lo ami non vuoi che se ne vada dalla tua vita visto che, a quanto pare, l'hai lasciato entrare con così tanta felicità".

- Ehm certo...allora oggi ci sei per l'incontro con i miei amici? - mi disse evidentemente imbarazzato.

- Sì a che ora ci incontriamo? - rimediai.

- Alle 17 all'entrata del centro commerciale va bene? I miei amici ci aspettano alle 17:15 al bar vicino a Gap - era ancora disponibile a farmi conoscere i suoi amici, almeno quello.

- Ok...Come si chiamano i tuoi amici? Così da evitare figuracce -

- Allora Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Santana e Chandler... - pronunciò il nome di Chendler con uno strano tono di voce, come se dietro quel nome ci fosse di più che un amico.

"BLAINE NIENTE FILM MENTALI...PORCA MISERIA!? INFONDO LUI NON SA CHE TU SEI STATO CON SEBASTIAN...INSOMMA TU E LUI SIETE SOLO EX VERP!? BLAINE RISPONDI ALLA TUA COSCENZA!" cercai di calmarmi immediatamente "Un bel respiro...ok...andrà tutto bene...passerai un pomeriggio bellissimo".

- Va bene ci sentiamo dopo -

- A dopo -

Mi resi conto della mia freddezza in quel saluto appena tolto il telefono dall'orecchio.

"Ok non essere mai più freddo in quel modo" mi rimproverai "Adesso cerca di metterti qualcosa di carino addosso e poi corri a rimediare al pastrocchio che hai fatto".

E così fu. In trenta secondi decisi che cosa indossare ( record che, modestamente mi invidiano in molti ) e mi feci una doccia e la barba con una precisione maniacale. Dopobarba al muschio bianco, tanto gel e il mio nuovo papillon color corallo nuovo di zecca. Ero sicuro che con quel papillon non avrei sbagliato.

Mancava solo un particolare...non avevo deciso cosa mettermi per evitare di andare in giro in papillon e mutande.

Una rapida occhiata all'armadio e decisi: camicia bianca allacciata fino al colletto, giacca color cobalto e pantaloni blu scuro, ovviamente arrotolati fino alla caviglia. Completai il look con un paio di bretelle il tinta con i pantaloni, un paio di calzini bianchi e delle scarpe basse color corallo, come il papillon.

La macchina sembrò più veloce del solito. Come sempre ero in anticipo.

Lui arrivò qualche minuto dopo di me. Era li che mi sorrideva. La cravatta rossa era fantastica, e la camicia nera la faceva risaltare di più.

"Rimedia al pastrocchio di prima".

- Hei Kurt! - aggiunsi un occhiolino. Dentro di me sapevo che lo faceva sciogliere.

L'occhiolino fece effetto subito, infatti Kurt arrossì ma feci finta di non notarlo per non metterlo troppo a disagio.

- Ciao Blaine! Sei molto carino oggi - e rise nervosamente. "LO HAI MESSO A DISAGIO BRUTTO...calmiamoci tutti..."

- Ehm...grazie sei molto bello anche te...ti va di raggiungere i tuoi amici? - senza volerlo mi ero irrigidito.

- Certo! Andiamo... - disse in tono incerto.

Un impulso mi spinse a tenerlo per mano fino al bar. Ci scambiammo una rapida occhiata e arrossimmo entrambi. Eravamo piuttosto imbarazzati, ma a me non importava. Sentivo il calore della sua mano e questo era il massimo per me.

Arrivammo dai loro amici. Sembravano tutti molto amichevoli, tranne Chendler. Sembrava leggermente infastidito dalla mia presenza.

- Hei Kurt! Vieni qua e fatti abbracciar...oh vedo che la tua mano è occupata, bella mossa! E' mooooolto carino - concluse facendo l'occhiolino. Era una ragazza di colore, un po' paffuta e bassa.

Il viso di Kurt diventò dello stesso colore del mio papillon – Ehm, Mercy non stiamo insieme e SMETTILA DI METTERMI IN IMBARAZZO! Grazie - le rispose con un sorriso un po' forzato. Dal nome capì che quella ragazza era Mercedes.

- Oh adiamo Hummel, sappiamo tutti che te lo fai! - capì immediatamente che quella ragazza era Santana dai tratti leggermente sud-amercani e mi prese da parte - Allora com'è Lady Hummel? Bravo? - quella domanda mi mise in imbarazzo.

- Ehm... - diventai praticamente fuxia - N-noi non stiamo insieme... - quella fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a balbettare in quel momento

- Hm se lo dici te... - Santana parevo molto dubbiosa a riguardo.

Kurt arrivò inmio soccorso riportandomi verso gli altri - Satana, ehm, Santana cosa gli hai detto? - gli chiese in modo un po' brusco.

Santana sorrise maliziosamente - Oh niente, rilassati! Allora? Non ci presenti il tuo ragazzo? -

Il mio principe diventò ancora color papillon - Per l'ennesima volta non stiamo insieme! -

- Sì ma vorresti vero? - aggiunse una ragazza dai tratti orientali, che per ordine di esclusione, doveva essere Tina - TINA! NON TI CI METTERE ANCHE TU! -

- Oh tranquillo Kurt! A noi andrebbe bene sembra davvero simpatico! - disse un ragazzo con gli occhiali su una sedia a rotelle.

- Basta ci rinuncio...comunque Blaine questi sono Mercedes, Tina, Artie e Chadler e...veramente l'ultimo sfugge anche a me...Chandy chi è il tuo amico? -

"CHANDY!? MA CHE SIGNIFICA!?".

- Piacere a tutt... - mi bloccai vedendolo. Era lì. Mi guardava. Riconoscerei quello sguardo ovunque. Quando vuole qualcosa la ottiene. E quella cosa ero io.

- Oh Chandler lascia stare mi presento io ai tuoi amici...anche se penso che Blaine già sappia chi sono, vero amore? Comunque io sono Sebastian! -

"Amore!? Ma che...? Potrei ucciderlo in questo momento. Mi sta rovinando la giornata. Adesso Kurt penserà che io sia solo un bugiardo e lo perderò. Solo per colpa di uno stupido".

Purtroppo anche Kurt ha la mia stessa reazione. E' pietrificato e confuso - Amore? Non sapevo avessi un ragazzo Blaine... - il suo tono era più che sorpreso, anzi inquietato.

- Infatti non ce l'ho, io e Sebastian siamo ex... - mi giustificai ma non feci in tempo a finire.

- Non è quello che mi hi detto l'altra notte - si inventò Sebastian aggiungendo un occhiolino.

"IO L'HO LASCIATO DAVANTI ALLA SCUOLA E NON CI SIAMO PIU' PARLAT DA QUEL GIORNO. ADESSO LUI E' TORNATO PER ROVINARMI LA VITA...ANCORA"

Non riesco a controllarmi e arrossisco - Sebastian non... - Kurt non mi fece finire - Io devo...devo andare...mio padre mi ha chiamato, ci si sente ragazzi! - quella era una giustificazione per scappare da me e da ciò che pensava che fossi, cioè un bugiardo. Riuscì a vedere il bagliore delle sue lacrime solcargli le guance.

- Kurt aspetta! - urlai esasperato ma lui fece finta di non sentirmi e usci dal centro commerciale sconvolto almeno quanto me.

Lo avevo perso. Lo avevo perso per sempre. Mi sentivo vuoto. Non rispondevo più delle mie azioni. Una lacrima mi scese dagli occhi. Poi feci qualcosa che non mi sarei mai aspettato da me stesso.


	4. I want you

Kurt POV:

Mi sono svegliato con Fanny accoccolata vicino e aveva ancora il pelo umidiccio per tutte le lacrime che le ho versato sopra .Sono solo le 8 di sera ho dormito 4 ore. Lo stress mi fa questo effetto. O questo o mangio. E prendere 4 chili adesso non mi va proprio.

Devo distrarmi. Devo cercare di non pensare a quegli occhi color ambra e quel sorriso imbranato "NO! KURT LUI NON TI VUOLE. HA SEBASTIAN. BASTA. VAI AVANTI".

Metto la colonna sonora del _Mago di Oz_, che mi rilassa sempre e mi stendo sul divano con una scatolina di fazzoletti in mano, perché non riesco a smettere di piangere. "Perché? Perché doveva riportarmi Fanny e essere perfetto e simpatico e gay e...".

Suona il campanello guardo dallo spiraglio sotto la porta e vedo un paio di caviglie nude. So chi è, non voglio aprire, non voglio che mi veda così. Ho ancora un po' di orgoglio.

- Kurt apri so che ci sei! Sento la colonna sonora del _Mago di Oz_ che risuona e non penso che Fanny sia una grande fan di Judy Garland... -

In effetti Fanny ha iniziato a mugolare, ma forse è un bene, perché copre i miei singhiozzi. Abbasso la musica e vado ad aprire, prima però mi asciugo gli occhi e faccio un bel respiro "CALMA KURT, CALMA".

- Cosa vuoi? - gli dico con freddezza e non lo lascio entrare. Non voglio che veda tutta quella montagna di fazzoletti per terra.

- Parlarti -

Un misto di ansia e rabbia mi sale al petto e mi fa dire - E di cosa? Del fatto che stai con Sebastian? Non è poi così interessante sai? - wow se mi ci metto sono una regina del dramma.

Vedo che è nervoso ma dice - Kurt io NON sto con Sebastian. Si, siamo stati insieme 10 giorni poi ho capito perché stesse con me e l'ho mollato davanti alla scuola facendogli fare la figura dell'idiota. Ecco perché adesso vuole rovinarmi qualsiasi rapporto che potrò mai ave... -

"RAPPORTO. CON ME. LO PENSA". La rabbia fa spazio all'emozione e senza pensare dico - Aspetta, quindi tu pensi che tra di noi possa nascere qualcosa? -

Mi dice, rosso come l'ultimo vestito di Valentino - Ehm...lascia stare, stavo solo fantasticando ad alta voce e mettendomi in imbarazzo da solo... -

"NO MA OK. BLAINE ANDERSON, SEI UN IDIOTA LO SAI? UN ADORABILE E BELLISSIMO IDIOTA. MA PUR SEMPRE UN CRETINO".

- BLAINE. Tu pensi che io sia scappato in lacrime solo perché un mio AMICO ha un ragazzo? È ovvio che io provi qualcosa per te e non sei il solo a fantasticare! TUTTE LE SANTISSIME VOLTE CHE MI FAI UN OCCHIOLINO io mi sciolgo e parto per viaggi mentali infiniti e spero che io ti possa piacere, anche se ho sempre pensato che non fosse così, anche perché come potrei IO piacerti?

Gli sputo in faccia tutta la verità, non mi interessa. Gli confido anche le mie insicurezze, oramai non ho più niente da perdere.

Mi dice con gli occhi sgranati - Whoa whoa...Kurt te sei la persona più bella del mondo...la prima volta che ti ho visto appendere quei volantini non riuscivo nemmeno a concentrarmi sul caffè che dovevo servire perché pensavo a TE. CAVOLO KURT HAI I COLORI DELL'IRLANDA IN PRIMAVERA NEGLI OCCHI! -

"OK NON SO DA DOVE ABBIA TIRATO FUORI QUESTA COSA DELL'IRLANDA MA HA APPENA GUADAGNATO 1000000 DI PUNTI!"

- Questa è la cosa più bella che qualcuno mi abbia mai detto Blaine...-

Si avvicina di poco - Scusami -

Sono confuso - Per cosa? -

Si avvicina di più.

– Per questo - "OH GESU'. OH GESU' DIMMI CHE STA PER FARE QUELLO CHE PENSO".

Infatti.

Si avvicina e mi bacia.

Alcune persone per sballarsi usano gli allucinogeni, o la marijuana. Bè a me bastano i baci di Blaine. Potrebbero essere la mia droga.

Ci stacchiamo e siamo di una sfumatura di rosso così intensa, che potremmo anche riscaldare una stanza intera solo col rossore degli zigomi.

Lo fisso. Dio ha degli occhi così intensi che mi ci ritrovo incollato, come fossi parte attiva della bellezza delle sue iridi.

- Mio dio mi sto perdendo nei tuoi occhi... - dico.

- E io sono felice di perdermi nei tuoi... - mi risponde. "Cavolo. Sono fregato. Lo amo".

Sposto lo sguardo dall'interno all'esterno dei suoi occhi e noto un livido bluastro "Ma...".

- O MIO DIO BLAINE! CHI TI HA FATTO QUELLO? - urlo con orrore.

- Oh ehm...Sebastian... - mi risponde, nervoso.

- COSA?!- sono sempre più inorridito.

- Dopo che te ne sei andato in lacrime, io ho voluto dirne quattro a quel figlio di meretrice - mi spiega ma non posso fare a meno di notare i suoi sforzi per evitare di dire parolacce.

- Wow come sei sofisticato...ehm scusa, continua - lo prendo in giro, ma mi rendo conto che forse non è il momento.

Blaine ride, per fortuna - Oh, bè è finita così... -

- Perché avresti fatto una cosa simile? - chiedo incredulo.

- Perché aveva appena rovinato uno dei pomeriggi più belli che potessi avere con te e ti aveva fatto piangere... - mi risponde ed è così dolce che potrei avere anche una carie.

- Non avresti dovuto...ma grazie...sai nessuno aveva mai preso le mie difese prima...nessuno mi aveva mai fatto tutti questi complimenti... - confesso.

- Cosa? Vivi per caso in una comunità di ciechi? - mi guarda sorpreso.

- Ahahahahahahah, no ma ci sono molti idioti... - rido, ma in realtà il fatto che ho 21 anni e nessuno mi aveva mai nemmeno detto che ero bello mi fa stare male, ma rivedo davanti a me quegli occhio favolosi e tutto passa.

- Già...quindi ora siamo tipo...fidanzati? Mi chiede e sento il mio stomaco che balla il tango con il nervosismo e l'eccitazione, a ritmo del mio cuore che batte TROPPO forte.

- Se tu vuoi... - dico speranzoso.

Passa un attimo e poi lui mi ribacia, di nuovo ma più intensamente.

Ci stacchiamo, ma a me non basta.

Non mi basterà mai.

- Lo prendo come un sì - dico.

Sorridiamo.

"Wow. Il mio primo vero ragazzo è come lo ho sempre sognato. Forse anche meglio".

Blaine POV:

Il naso di Sebastian stava sanguinando. Era a terra. Stordito. Gli amici di Kurt si erano subito precipitati da Sebastian.

"BLAINE IDIOTA ANDERSON CHE COSA HAI APPENA FATTO!?".

- Ma che cavolo hai fatto!? - Mercedes è la prima a rompere il silenzio - Sei fuori!? - gli altri non mi parlarono.

Sebastian si era rialzato di nuovo e rideva, rideva di me. "COSA CASSIOPEA RIDI BRUTTO HOBBIT MALEFICO!?".

Dopo circa cinque minuti di risate ha incominciato a raccontare quello che c'è stato tra noi - Sai Blaine, ieri sera, stavo guardando la nostra foto...te la ricordi vero? Poi ho pensato che questa volta non sarei stato umiliato DA TE -

Sentivo l'occhio gonfio e la mia vista era appannata, non riuscivo a sentire dolore, pensavo solo a Kurt e a quanto a causa di quell'odioso essere.

Le ultime cose che ricordo erano Sebastian che si puliva il sangue dal viso, si rimetteva in ordine la camicia e mi salutava con la sua voce che ormai non associavo più a un essere umano - Come hai detto tu Blaine, spero che tu possa capire perchè ho fatto questo - e l'ultima immagine confusa è Sebastian che esce dal locale, portando via Chendler.

Sono tutti un po' confusi, non sanno se prendere le parti di qualcuno o lasciar perdere, intanto mi aiutano a rialzarmi, Tina prende del ghiaccio nel bar e me lo posa sull'occhio e Santana incomincia a tempestarmi di domande - Ma tu e lui siete stati insieme? -

- E' un po' ... -

- E per quanto tempo? -

- Se mi... -

- Andiamo capita a tutti di lasciare qualcuno -

- Santana smettila non vedi che è ancora stordito! - Artie prende le mie difese e la cosa mi aiuta.

- E tu come lo sai!? Sei per caso un dottore!? -

- No, però so che significa avere esperienze del genere. Sai non è piacevole ritrovarsi dentro a un cassonetto pieno di schifezze, legato ad una sedia a rotelle -

L'atmosfera si scalda e non mi sorprende che tutti i passanti si girano verso di noi viste le urla di Santana.

Mercedes cerca di arbitrare la cosa - Ok, ok, ok. Non so se avete notato che tutti ci guardano e che non mi sembra il momento adatto per litigare. Se volete comportarvi da bambini fatelo da qualche altra parte - poi rivolta verso di me - Tutto ok? -

- Si, si, sto...sto bene - mento. Non sto affatto bene. Potrei aver perso Kurt per sempre, anzi, l'ho perso.

- Allora ti accompagno a casa...non puoi guidare conciato così - mi sorprende che i ragazzi siano così gentili con me dopo quello che è successo, forse è solo perchè non sono in perfetta forma.

" Blaine ti sta offrendo un passaggio a casa, vai Kurt. Diglielo. Non ce la faresti nemmeno a distinguere una macchina da una scatola in questo stato. DEVI RIMEDIARE NON PUOI PERMETTERTI DI PERDERLO!". La mia coscienza faceva storie e così decisi di accontentarla - No! - sentivo un bruciore sul viso - Voglio andare da Kurt...io...devo rimediare al disastro di prima -

- Ok -

- Grazie - Mercedes mi rispose con un abbraccio.

Il viaggio durò un secondo. Non avevo pensato a ciò che volevo dire.

"Ok, andrà tutto bene. Sei un bravo ragazzo. E' colpa di Sebastian. Solo colpa sua. Fai un bel respiro e andrà tutto bene" sentivo il sudore scendermi dalle mani "E NON SUDARE!". In quel momento la mia coscienza aveva ragione, agitarsi non sistemava le cose.

Ecco ero lì, davanti alla porta, la testa che girava e il mondo che non si fermava. "SUONA QUEL DANNATO CAMPANELLO PRIMA CHE ESCA FUORI E LO FACCIA IO!".

Suonai il campanello. Kurt non rispondeva. Sentivo dei singhiozzi, Fanny che abbaiava e una musica confusa, probabilmente la colonna sonora del _Mago di Oz_.

"Probabilmente sarà in bagno, oppure dorme...no mi vuole solo evitare" ma io non potevo arrendermi. Dovevo risolvere questa situazione.

- Kurt apri so che ci sei! Sento la colonna sonora del _Mago di Oz_ che risuona nella stanza e non penso che Fanny sia una grande fan di Judy Garland... -

"Mossa un po' troppo azzardata, ma per tutti i papillon Kurt, se ci sei apri la porta perchè il mio occhio si sta gonfiando con un pallone e non vorrei farmi vedere così da te".

Il volume della musica era stato abbassato e sentivo dei passi venire verso la porta. Poi lo scatto della serratura. Ed era lì, davanti a me. Gli occhi ancora gonfi per le lacrime, la camicia sbottonata e un fazzoletto in mano.

"Se ha voluto vedermi significa che vuole sistemare le cose, forse...forse ho un'altra possibilità e non la sprecherò ancora".

La sua voce era spenta, ma rimaneva sempre angelica - Cosa vuoi? -

- Parlarti - eravamo entrambi decisi. Se poteva nascere qualcosa tra noi, allora sarebbe stato meglio mettere le carte in tavola fin da subito.

- E di cosa? Del fatto che stai con Sebastian? Non è poi così interessante sai? - le sue parole sembrava lame appuntite pronta a distruggermi.

"Controllati non urlare, non sudare, pensa solo a far lavorare quel poco cervello che ti rimane" - Kurt io NON sto con Sebastian. Si, siamo stati insieme 10 giorni poi ho capito perché stesse con me e l'ho mollato davanti alla scuola facendogli fare la figura dell'idiota. Ecco perché adesso vuole rovinarmi qualsiasi rapporto che potrò mai ave... -

- Aspetta, quindi tu pensi che tra di noi possa nascere qualcosa? - il pensiero di pensare a tutto ciò che mi veniva in mente di dire era svanito. Doveva nascere qualcosa. L'ho capito dal primo momento in cui l'ho visto.

"Ora non arrossire, non provarci" lasciavo andare ogni singola emozione che potevo provare. Mi resi conto di essere diventato color pomodoro modificato e andai un nel panico - Ehm - "Respira" la mia coscienza stava prendendo in mano le redini della situazione - Lascia stare, stavo solo fantasticando ad alta voce e mettendomi in imbarazzo da solo... - "NON DOVEVI DIRE QUESTO!". Ok. Lo avevo ammesso. Il mio comportamento mi stava mettendo in imbarazzo.

- BLAINE. Tu pensi che io sia scappato in lacrime solo perché un mio AMICO ha un ragazzo? È ovvio che io provi qualcosa per te e non sei il solo a fantasticare! TUTTE LE SANTISSIME VOLTE CHE MI FAI UN OCCHIOLINO io mi sciolgo e parto per viaggi mentali infiniti e spero che io ti possa piacere, anche se ho sempre pensato che non fosse così, anche perché come potrei IO piacerti? - la testa girava ancora più forte di prima "O MIO DIO. Lui vuole una storia. Con me. Una storia CON ME. ME. Un essere del genere come me" .

- Whoa, whoa...Kurt te sei la persona più bella del mondo...la prima volta che ti ho visto appendere quei volantini non riuscivo nemmeno a concentrarmi su caffè che dovevo servire perché pensavo a TE. CAVOLO KURT HAI I COLORI DELL'IRLANDA IN PRIMAVERA NEGLI OCCHI! - "Basta coscienza. Adesso faccio tutto da solo".

- Questa è la cosa più bella che qualcuno mi abbia mai detto Blaine... - "Vai, bacialo. Adesso" - Scusami... -

Kurt sembrava perplesso - Per cosa? -

- Per questo... -

Le nostre labbra si toccano. Le sue sono morbide e tiepide, lo bacio. Lo stringo. Lo proteggo con le mie braccia. Non so da cosa. Ma lo proteggo da qualcosa che mi sembra ovunque e che può attaccarci da un momento all'altro.

Ci stacchiamo e arrossiamo come due pomodori mutanti. I suoi occhi sono come magneti.

- Mio dio mi sto perdendo nei tuoi occhi... - e da questo momento i miei sono i suoi magneti.

- E io sono felice di perdermi nei tuoi... -

Di colpo l'espressione di Kurt cambia, forse ha notato qualcosa di strano. "L'OCCHIO!".

- O MIO DIO BLAINE! CHI TI HA FATTO QUELLO? -

- Oh, ehm, Sebastian... -

- COSA?! - "Si preoccupa per me...wow".

- Dopo che te ne sei andato in lacrime io ho volute dirne quattro a quel figlio di meretrice -

- Wow come sei sofisticato...ehm scusa, continua - rido.

- Oh, bè è finita così... - indicando l'occhio, sorridiamo entrambi.

- Perché avresti fatto una cosa simile? -

- Perché aveva appena rovinato uno dei pomeriggi più belli che potessi avere con te e ti aveva fatto piangere... -

- Non avresti dovuto...ma, grazie...sai nessuno aveva mai preso le mie difese prima...nessuno mi aveva mai fatto tutti questi complimenti... -

- Cosa? Vivi per caso in una comunità di ciechi? - una battuta per sdrammatizzare la situazione fa sempre bene.

- Ahahahahahahah, no ma ci sono molti idioti... - la mia battuta fa subito effetto.

- Già...quindi ora siamo tipo...fidanzati - "Ti prego dì di si, ti prego".

- Se tu vuoi... - mi sentivo leggero come una piuma.

"Ok potrei morire! Lui e io, io e lui insieme. E' un sogno, no aspetta, è il paradiso. LO AMO! Io amo quest'uomo".

Lo bacio di nuovo. Stavolta però il bacio diventa più intenso. Come se fossimo due bestie voraci. Non ci basta l'amore che abbiamo ne vogliamo ancora, e ancora.

Kurt si ferma sorride e dice - Lo prenderò come un sì -


End file.
